


Walking the Line

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Painplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, unfortunate use of a scraplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Wheeljack asks for something that Arcee is hesitant to give. Bulkhead can't stand to watch





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misbehavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170675) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> Self-beta'd. Omniscent POV.   
> Reading the rest of the the series is not necessary to understand this fic, but why not? They're awesome! Posted with draco's permission :)

     "Are you sure about this, Jackie?" Bulkhead asked, wringing his hands together. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, gaze locked on the small, innocuous-looking canister sitting by the side of the berth.

      "Yup!" Wheeljack announced cheerfully, once more tugging on his bonds. They held, of course. Arcee had tied him down in this very same spread-eagled position over a dozen times by now. "'cee's got it all under control, right?"

     Arcee reached for the container and lifted it up onto the edge of the bed. She punched a series of numbers into the lock and the top popped open with a quiet hiss. Bulkhead hurriedly backed into the door as Arcee looked inside. “I hope so.”

     "That doesn't sound very reassuring," Bulkhead muttered. Then his engine revved in distress as Arcee reached into the canister and pulled out a quiescent scraplet. "Oh! Oh, Primus, Jackie, please don't do this!" 

     "It'll be fine, Bulk," Wheeljack said soothingly. "You know I like things a bit on the edge."

     "Bulkhead? Maybe you should sit this one out," Arcee commented, looking up at the large mech with a kindly expression. “I know you said you wanted to be here just in case, but this is obviously far beyond your comfort level.”

     “Yeah, Bulk, I know scraplets are kinda your worst memory purge,” Wheeljack added. “I won’t get my feelings hurt if you wanna leave.”

     Arcee hefted the scraplet in her hand, peering at its surface while Bulkhead started nodding rapidly.

     "Ok. Yeah, ok," Bulkhead said faintly. His hand was already reaching behind him for the door's release. "I'll just leave you to..." he waved his hand in the general direction of the bed and then practically fled the room. 

     Arcee turned her attention back to her bound sub. She raised an orbital ridge. "Are you ready for this?"

     Wheeljack's pelvis tilted up in invitation as he grinned, a manic light in his optics. "Go for it."

     Sighing, Arcee rolled her optics. "What's your safe word?"

     "Arsenic," Wheeljack replied promptly, licking his lips as he stared at the unmoving ball of metal. 

     "And you'll use it?"

     "Yes, yes!" Wheeljack said impatiently. "C'mon, 'cee, give it!"

     Frowning, Arcee lowered the metal ball, placing it against the apex of Wheeljack's inner thighs. She let it go, and it rolled back just slightly. The side that had been pressed against Wheeljack's valve glistened in the overhead light. Swirled among the pinkish lubricant was the lurid green of the bait she had smeared against the lips of Wheeljack's valve. More of the bait sat deep inside, a tempting meal for the scraplet. When the things had replicated out of control on Cybertron, thick liquids composed of primary metal ions such as this one had been used to attract the scraplets so they could be trapped and deactivated.

     "All right," Arcee said, sighing one last time. "Here we go."

     She raised her arm in the air and pressed the switch on the remote she held in her hand. 

     There was complete silence for several seconds, both their ventilations held in expectation. The next instant, they heard a small click and the scraplet hummed to life. Its limbs transformed out and it stood on the berth between Wheeljack's legs, slowing turning back and forth as it surveyed its environment. 

     "Here, kitty, kitty," Wheeljack cajoled, wriggling his hips. 

     "Oh, Wheeljack," Arcee whispered, entire body tense. “This has got to be the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

     The scraplet turned slowly towards Wheeljack's valve, jaws dropping open as if scenting the air. It must have liked what it sensed because it shuddered and then darted forward, pressing against Wheelljack’s dripping port. Arcee shifted restlessly as the scraplet’s systems whined.

     "Worst idea you’ve ever agreed to,” Wheeljack muttered, optics fixed on the creature between his legs. “Come on - get to the eatin’!"

     Then with a screech of ripping metal, the scraplet did as Wheeljack had wanted. It tore past the outer lips of his valve, lodging itself halfway into the channel, gnawing and gnashing its serrated teeth at its surroundings, but most importantly, straining towards the large glob of bait deep within Wheeljack’s port.  

     Wheeljack threw his head back and  _screamed_ , the sound echoing around them. Arcee leapt forward, thumb on the remote’s off switch as her other hand hovered over the scraplet’s back.  

     "Don't! Don't..." Wheeljack cried out, optics slitted. His body was tense, back jacknifed off the bed. "Just let it... oh, frag, oh Primus..."

     Arcee grabbed the mediscanner she had borrowed from Ratchet and aimed it at Wheeljack's midsection. The screen reported the presence of a scant amount of energon, but surprisingly nothing else. So the bait idea had worked. For now at least. 

     "Talk to me, Wheeljack," Arcee commanded, one knee on the bed as she stayed close by his side. The Wrecker’s body vibrated steadily, jerking several times as the scraplet squirmed closer toward the bait.

     "It hurts... hurts..." Wheeljack gasped out, straining against his bonds. "Oh, frag, 'cee, it's so good..." 

     His optics practically glowed behind their slitted shutters and blue sparks raced across his armor as his already revved up frame rocketed towards release.

     "Oh, yeah... please... please...!" Wheeljack cried, his hips snapping up suddenly. The scraplet's legs scrambled against Wheeljack's thighs and lower abdomen, trying to find enough purchase to fully push inside. A trickle of energon-tinged lubricant welled up around the rim of his valve and dripped down to the berth.

     "Are you close?" Arcee asked, optics locked on the vee of Wheeljack's thighs.

     "Yes! Yes!" Wheeljack shouted, hips thrusting desperately. "Little... little more!"

     The mediscanner beeped at her and Arcee glanced at it, frowning at the readings. Heavy energon now, and several torn wires. 

     "I don't think there's any bait left. It's going after you now," she informed Wheeljack, gripping the remote tighter. "Tap out, or I will."

     Wheeljack's head thrashed back and forth, his arms and legs straining. "No! Please! I’m almost..." 

     His engine roared, redlining. The scanner flashed angrily, and Arcee pushed the switch to deactivate the scraplet. Jaws immediately retracting, it slid out of Wheeljack's valve, limbs sucking back inside its protective shell. 

     Wheeljack howled, oral lubricant flying as he spat curses at her. She ignored them, pushing the scraplet aside and shoving her hand into Wheeljack's valve. Her fist slid inside easily, the way made slick by energon and lubricant mixed together. 

     In short order, her fingertips found Wheljack's ceiling node and she pinched it roughly. Her other hand smoothed over Wheeljack's closed spike housing and then pounded on it several times in quick succession. Wheeljack screeched, hips snapping up as overload finally crackled over him. His valve clamped down on her arm, calipers rippling as they tried to suck her deeper.

     Arcee obliged, shoving her hand farther inside him and pressing even harder against the throbbing node at her fingertips. Wheeljack made a choked sound of praise, pelvis circling as his body instinctively tried to draw out the pleasure.

     A minute later, the tremors ceased and he sagged back down to the berth, moaning quietly. Arcee gently extracted her arm, making a face at the mix of fluids which seeped out after it.

     "You... you stopped it," Wheeljack muttered petulantly, dim optics booting back to life. "I was so close..."

     "Close to having a scraplet chew through your internals, you lunatic," Arcee chastised, already working on sopping up the fluids so she could better assess the damage. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Scrap, you're such a mess. Ratchet's going to kill me. Then you."

     "It’s fine... it's fine," Wheeljack murmured dazedly. "Good… it was sooo good, ‘Cee. I could have overloaded from it… I really could have..."

     "I know you could have," Arcee replied softly. She paused and looked up at him with fond exasperation. "But next time? For my sanity, and definitely for Bulkhead's... just let me whip you, alright?" 

     "Mmm." Wheeljack smiled. "I  _do_  like it when you do that."

     Arcee considered him for a moment before sighing in disappointment. “You know… you promised me you would use your safe word.”

     Wheeljack shrugged as best as he could with his arms bound. “I didn’t feel unsafe.”

     “You never feel unsafe,” Arcee grumbled. “One day, you’re going to go too far.”

     “How could I? I have you lookin’ out after me,” Wheeljack replied sleepily, his engine purring contentedly as Arcee wiped him down. Energon had stopped seeping from his valve and Arcee confirmed the cessation of internal bleeding via the mediscanner. Nodding to herself, she made quick work of his ropes, winding them back up into a neat coil which she placed under the bed.

     “You have a lot of faith in me,” Aree commented, head snapping up as a knock sounded at the door. It opened a little and Bulkhead stuck his head in, looking around warily. Once he saw that the scraplet had been neutralized, he snuck inside, quietly closing the door behind him. Without asking, Bulkhead came over and slid onto the berth, easily lifting Wheeljack up and arranging him against the large mech’s chest as he leaned against the wall.

     “Mmmm,” Wheeljack hummed, affectionately rubbing his face against Bulkhead’s chest before lying flat. “’s not faith. Trust,” he murmured. A moment later he went limp as his frame sent him into a healing recharge.

     Arcee threw her arms up in the air and shook her head. “Can you believe him? He says he trusts me to take care of him. How am I supposed to do that with all the crazy ideas that come out of his fool head?”

     Bulkhead soothed a hand down Wheeljack’s back and gazed at Arcee. “He trusts you to tell him when enough is enough. You’ve told him ‘no’ before. And he just accepted it and moved on.”

     “I should have told him ‘no’ this time,” Arcee muttered, tossing the cloths aside and crawling up the berth. Bulkhead lifted an arm and she moved underneath it, lying down next to Wheeljack. She stroked a hand down the side of his face, one finger tracing the faint scars there.

     “I wished you would have,” Bulkhead admitted. “But that’s just me. Did he finish or did you have to kill the scraplet?”

     “He was close. Had to offline it in the end, though,” Arcee replied, tucking her arm in close to her chest. “Don’t worry, Bulk; we’re not going to be doing that one again.”

     Bulkhead tightened his grip on the both of them. “Good. Get some rest, ‘cee. Know this took it out of you. But he’s fine now. I’ll get an optic on him for a while longer.”

     Arcee pushed herself up and kissed the bottom of Bulkhead’s chin, the only thing she could reach. “Thanks, Bulk,” she said warmly and snuggled back down to his warm plating. After a moment, she too fell into recharge, and Bulkhead stared off into space, hands gently stroking down the backs of his lovers.

 

 ~End 

 

 


End file.
